


Whisper me a truth, I will take it

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: SQ prompt: late night deep conversations. (Think childhoods, struggles, what kind of funeral would they like, laughing at stupid simple things. That wholesome sort of thing.) leading to a first kiss.Asked by anon





	Whisper me a truth, I will take it

**~~~~**“This time is a little more than a couple of boxes, uh?”

Emma looked up from the spot she had been staring to for the last couple of minutes, the aforementioned boxes surrounding her and taking up the space of what had been a living room until that very morning. Now moonlight was beginning to sip through curtain-less windows and she needed to blink twice as Regina approached her from the doorframe she had been leaning in, hands falling limply at her side and looking way too refreshed for having been an entire day helping her pack.

Lights from the kitchen came on, pooling at Regina’s feet, creating a contract of gold and silver that helped her see each wrinkle on the brunette’s clothes that betrayed that apparent perfection.

“The first time you moved.” Regina’s words were gentle as she tilted her head to the general direction of where Snow’s first and only flat for so many years stood, the building invisible from where the house stood but the memory strong enough for Emma to figure out what the other woman was talking about. “I think your mother was quite surprised by that.”

“Oh.” Emma nodded slowly as she uttered the word, the fuzzy image of that second night at Storybrooke coming back to her through the thick clouds that seemed to have taken a hold on her brain lately. “Yes,” she added tiredly while turning back to look at the boxes and dusty corners of the room. “there are more than a couple of boxes.”

Regina hummed, taking another couple of steps towards the blonde while doing so. She had seen the skittish movements during the day, the way Emma’s fingers trembled, sometimes shimmering with dirty white magic whenever the blonde was pressed by either David or Snow with questions she wasn’t ready to answer. _Caged._ The word had been true for the younger woman for so long Regina felt her lips dry as she licked them, staring at the blonde’s profile on the silver-hued -almost grey- light the moonlight let on. She didn’t want to be the one making her jump.

Clearing her throat, she reached for her own magic; sparks of purple energy covering the pads of her fingers as two glasses appeared out of thin air. Liquid already sloshing inside of them, the glass was cold to the touch due to the two cubes of ice that came with it, reflecting the purple magic for a moment as it dissolved away.

“Cider?” She offered as Emma turned to look at her, her green eyes reflecting the magic that wasn’t there anymore.

For a moment, they stood facing each other in the middle of an already abandoned mansion. One that hadn’t once suited Emma if Regina had a said on it. Then, as white sparks broke free from Emma’s flesh, the blonde nodded and grabbed one glass looking at the liquid quickly as she took a step away from Regina, her calves hitting momentarily one of the boxes, the soft thud filling up the space of the silence they seem to be submerged in.

“I thought this was going to be the last time.” Emma’s admission came with the sliding sound of her sitting down, back on one of the boxes.  One that, according to the neat calligraphy that was displayed on its surface, had been one of the ones filled by Regina. The brunette herself waited for a moment before looking at the floor, the slight discomfort on her eyes a glow that disappeared quickly as she mimicked Emma’s movements. However, unlike the blonde whose hands dangled from her knees where she had her wrists pressing the bony angles, Regina sat as proper as ever; back straight and one hand firmly grasping the glass Emma had hanging from both her thumb and forefinger. “The… boxes, the packing.”

Emma’s words filled the space as Regina took a sip of the drink, half-wishing to magic up a couch the two of them could use and already knowing that it wasn’t that what the blonde wanted.

Dragging out a slow, sad smile, Emma sighed and looked at the liquid inside the glass, her features darkened from the angle the light came in from the uncovered windows.

“It seems you were right.” Her voice was eroded, tired, and Regina narrowed her eyes slightly as she heard the following words that came from the blonde’s mouth before the woman took her own first sip of the cider. “I’m a runner.”

“You aren’t.” Regina’s voice was still soft, somehow hoarse though after hours of talking to Snow, trying to make her understand that no, Emma didn’t know to think about whether some piece of furniture would make the moving. Not yet at least. “You aren’t anymore.”

“That’s not what he said.”

Letting out a dry, small chuckle, Regina replied at that with a simple “Then it’s good we don’t need to listen to him anymore, isn’t it?”

Emma growled at that but said nothing, a small smile -lighter this time- breaking through that grave exterior. _Him._ Regina hated that title; it sounded far too ominous for a simple pirate. One that had still tried to insult Emma and beat her down the night the blonde had called Regina, whispering a quick _“I need you.”_ Regina had answered without a second thought, not caring a bit of Zelena’s chuckle and mumbled words she had tried very hard to forget about.

They sat there, in the corner of the room, for a few more minutes accompanied by the distant ticking sound of a clock they had forgotten to take the batteries of before putting it inside a box. Far from unsettling her, Regina found herself listening to the sound, focusing on it as well as on Emma’s breathing and magic pulse. A pulse she had sensed growing more and more unsteady the weeks prior her decision, sparks crackling and blazing the air around her before she had said words Regina felt that they should have been said way before.

“Tell me a secret.” She suddenly said, the words escaping her mouth as she took a swing of the cider. The boldness didn’t quite come from the “her” she had ended up being but she embraced it when Emma stared at her, surprise being written on every inch of her face. Smiling, she shrugged very much like Roni would have done and waited for Emma to pick the bait. “Anything. We will worry about the boxes tomorrow, not tonight.”

For a second, the brunette feared Emma would said what she had already heard from Zelena more than a dozen of times already. That this wasn’t like hers. The words carried with it the weight that yes, they were true and each day it passed the more Regina felt as if someone had broken a toy and had stitched it back having only vague notions of how to do it. Feeling her muscles already beginning to clench to that unsaid question, she was met with a soft smirk -one closer to the Emma she remembered- and a nod.

“I hate your new title.” A wince quickly followed the statement as Regina blinked, utterly surprised and only being able to mutter out a “what?” that was almost swallowed with Emma’s “Not like that!” cry.

“I love that they have realized you are a good queen. I’ve been telling them that for years.” Emma’s words came out rushed as she moved her free hand towards Regina’s forearm, the pleasant warmth her fingers left on the brunette’s body enough to make Regina laugh, lips upturned into a smirk.

“Even if I insist you to fill all forms?”

“Even with that.” They had barely eaten that day and Regina begun to wonder if it had been a good idea to magic the two glasses as she felt slightly giddier than she should feel from just a couple of sips to it. The boyish smile Emma made as she answered, however, made her forgot that worry for the time being. “But I think that there could be better titles for you. The Good Queen? It’s bland.”

Rolling her eyes, Regina shrugged and decided that, eaten or not eaten, she wanted the cider. Taking a sip, she sucked through her teeth as the ice hit them.

“Your mother is a lot of things but not very imaginative, dear.”

“So, that’s my secret. What’s yours?”

For a moment, a second or even less than that as the ticking of the clock never once seemed to arrive, Regina wondered if it was time to say something else and stop the game she seemingly had decided they were going to play. A game juvenile enough to make probably both Henrys roll their eyes at them.

No, she wasn’t she anymore, was she? The question made her shoulders fall slightly but she shook her head and kept going, looking at Emma who, still holding herself as if she was about to break, seemed looser and more confident on her posture. Magic feeling like a bubbling liquid inside of her, Regina took another sip of her drink, groaning as she realized she was close to finish it all.

“I don’t hate that jacket of yours… that much.”

Emma laughed at the words, the boyish smirk returning.

“That’s not a secret! I knew that!”

Regina shook her head and chuckled but remained firm as Emma pressed, magic beginning to drip from her fingers, pooling at the floor before disappearing, leaving behind a faint buzzing on the air.

“What else you know then?” She finally turned to faze Emma just as the blonde finally scooted closer, pupils slightly blown and lower lip hanging on the shadow of a pout.

Pout that disappeared just as quickly as Emma moved away enough for Regina to notice how close they had been. It was she then who blinked owlishly as Emma glanced at her, her free hand raising, fingertips tapping her chin as she thought.

“I know you don’t hate my bug as much as you say.”

“Utterly and completely false. That thing is a hazard.”

She smirked, thinking she had won the round until she felt something on Emma’s magic, the power shimmering and trembling until it steady itself, tickling Regina’s senses as it did so.

“I know I want to kiss you now.”

That stopped the two of them, the light air they have been creating not quite shattered but changed as Regina made a soft -almost strangled- noise.

In any other circumstance, perhaps during daytime, perhaps without cider running her system, perhaps if she had a second to think this twice, Regina would say no. However, what came out of her as time seemed to elongate, magic pricking her lungs as she did so was a resounding…

“Kiss me then.”

And Emma did.


End file.
